1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clothing hangers, and more specifically, to a container for stacking, storing, carrying, or dispensing a plurality of clothes hangers. The invention further relates to a container for storing clothes hangers comprising triangularly arranged pillars upending from the base of the container, so that a variety of differently-sized or -shaped hangers may be stacked over the pillars.
2. Related Art
In the dry cleaning business, retail businesses, and in home use, it is important to have a storage device for excess hangers. Do to the unusual shapes and sizes of clothing hangers, many become interlocked and tangled when stored loosely in a box. Often the box in which hangers are stored can be aesthetically unpleasing, and may take up valuable under-counter or other storage space. In an effort to provide an effective means for storing clothing hangers, many clothing hanger storage devices have been patented.
Issued patents relating to clothes hanger storing and carrying devices are reviewed hereinafter.
Peterson (U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,968) discloses a collapsible carton member for the storage of clothes hangers.
Hildt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,981) discloses a rack for storing clothes hangers having a single neck portion and two shoulder portions wherein the rack comprises a base and a plurality of elongated posts extending upwardly and perpendicular to the upper surface of the base.
Keen (U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,905) discloses a device for organizing, storing and dispensing garment hangers comprising a vertically disposed glide rod for engaging the hanger hook and two vertically disposed guide rods positioned on opposite sides of said glide rod and spaced forward thereof for engaging the respective outer shoulder portions of the garment hanger. The bottom ends of the guide rods and glide rod are mounted to a base.
Scola (U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,184) discloses a clothes hanger carrying device for neatly stacking and storing a plurality of conventional wire type clothes hangers. The carrying device includes a bottom base flange having a greater perimeter than the triangular body of the clothes hanger to provide a support for a plurality of the hangers, and a stacking body extending upwardly from the base flange.
Dahnke (U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,457) discloses a hanger guide attached to a base wherein the clothes hangers are received on the hanger guide.
Licari (U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,904) discloses a hanger package and display assembly comprising a top and bottom platform, and at least two spaced-apart rods vertically disposed between the platforms.
Design applications relating to clothes hanger storage devices are as follows: Kiggens et al. (U.S. Pat. No. D237,442); Pawuk et al. (U.S. Pat. No. D382,402); Shawhan (U.S. Pat. No. 392,818); Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 403,862); Spurgeon et al. (U.S. Pat. No. D417,802); Wacks (U.S. Pat. No. D421,686); and, Kim (U.S. Pat. No. D465,352).